Jam Pony Party
by mysticfireangel
Summary: You'll just have to read it yourself


Jam Pony Party

"Forget it Max. I'm not asking. Girls always seem to make up their minds on who they want to go the party with before anyone ever asks them." Alec was not in a good mood ever since he over heard Max tell Cindy that she was going to the party with Logan. Alec didn't realize that Max was talking about a totally different party. Alec walked towards the door thinking about going to the party just to watch Max. Maybe he would even ask her dance if Logan didn't mind. "I'm not going Max. Just let it go."

"Alec! Alec wait!" Max ran out of Jam Pony after him. She found him getting on his motorcycle getting ready to leave. "Alec!" She was staring at him with total frustration.

"What is it Maxi?" Alec sounded so bored and really annoyed at being stopped. "You haven't even bothered to ask this girl if she wanted to go with you. Maybe she would change her mind if you asked her nicely. Your so good at charming ladies, I'm sure she would be more than willing to go with you. Besides, you probably need to get out once in a while, and this party would be good for you. Maybe this girl would even dance with you. Think about it. Hell I'd dance with you. You're like the best dancer ever Alec. "Max told him with a slight smile. Alec was watching her with a slight smile. He had never heard her say that to him or about him to anyone.

"Sorry Max. I have something else to do for Syd. I have to go pick up the presents. See you tomorrow." With a final wave he took off towards his apartment. Max felt like she had just failed her mission for the day. Original Cindy came up behind her.

"Whats wrong boo? Alec being his normal self?(or as normal he ever gets.) " "Yeah pretty much. Same old Alec. Nothing changes with him. Should I do something about tonight? I don't have anything else to do tonight."

"I definitely think he needs something else besides the run of the mill. He needs some more excitement in his life." "He's had plenty of excitement. He just needs something else." Max began walking always towards her Ninja.

"Need a ride home?" Max asked Cindy. "Sure thing Boo." Original Cindy got on the back of Max's bike. "We need to get our selves ready for a party of the night."

"Should I call Alec? Let him know that I would love it if he showed up at the party."

"Definitely Boo. He needs to know that someone out there loves him more than one night stands."

"Okay. I'll call him to let him know." Max drove off towards there apartment.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Alec. It's me Max. Listen, I was wondering if you had thought about going to the party. You haven't. Well what would you say to going to the party with me? You wouldn't go with me to save your life. Well fine then. I just thought you wanted to know that someone else cared about you more than one- nightstands. But since you love me that much, I guess I go with Cindy and have a grand ol' time by myself. Goodbye.What a jerk. I offered and he threw it in my face. Next time I ain't offering. He can sit at home and mope all he wants."

"Sorry Boo. Maybe he'll show up anyway." Original Cindy always seemed to know how to cheer a girl up.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late for Syd's birthday. Hey Cin. You look like you are going to kill someone in that outfit. You look sharp." Max was impressed. Normally she was impressed with Cindy's outfits but this one beat all of them hands down.

"You look drop dead gorgeous. Girls got skill. Come on Boo. Lets go knock 'em dead." Original Cindy and Max grabbed their coats and left to go have some fun.  
  
Alec felt pretty bad about what he had said to Max. He had wanted all long to go to the party with Max and now that she asked him to go with him he didn't want to. It felt wrong to him. Maybe he would show up at the party. He really wanted to see Max. Besides he still wanted to give Max his present. It was a silver necklace that said 'love is the best present'. He also had a shirt that had the number 494 on it. If she washed it with the rest of her clothes a heart would surround the numbers and X-5 would appear also. He didn't really think that she would wear the shirt. He still had to try. Alec left for the party without a secound thought.  
  
At the party.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive or did I just see the Prince of Snubbing walk in? I thought you weren't coming." Max asked Alec.

"Changed my mind. Oh wait I have to let a woman run my mind and my life." Alec snarled back. "Are you at least happy that I showed up?"

"Yes I am. Would you like to dance? Or are you just going to stare at the rest of the chicks here that seem to give you more pleasure than me. Don't give me that look. I can snarl just as good as you. "

"Yes I will dance with you. May I?" Alec held out his hand. Max took it and Alec led Max out to the dance floor. Slow music began to play and Alec took Max's hand in his. His other hand found his way around her waist. Her hand rested on Alec's arm. She looked up at him and gazed deeply into his eyes. All at once she knew that he really did care for her. When the dance ended, she spied Syd in the corner. She dragged Alec over to where Syd was sitting.

"Syd?! What are doing back here in the corner?" Max asked Syd as she walked over to her. Alec was watching Syd's face for an answer.

"I didn't really feel into the partying mood. Besides everyone here has a date and I don't." Syd's face was kinda sad about it.

"You have a date, even Sketchy and Original Cindy have dates. Hell, even Normal has a date. I don't. I think I'm going to leave. I don't feel good. I'm going home." Syd turned to leave, but Alec grabbed her shoulder.

"You should stick around because there is someone who would like to meet you. Hey Biggs!" Alec called over his back. A boy about there age walked up. He had short spiky black hair. He still wore his goggles that she had seen him wearing earlier. He was wearing slightly better pants than his torn up blue jeans. He was still wearing his black shirt and green biker jacket. She had to admit he was pretty handsome, but with that biker jacket he was really hot. He looked even better than Alec.

"Hi my name is Biggs. Whats yours?" Biggs held out his hand. Syd took it and shook it.

"My name is Syd." She wasn't totally sure how this was going to end. "When did you come into town? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I got in yesterday. I was tracking Alec. He's a hard guy to track. But, your less hard to track, although you cover your tracks fairly well too. "

"Why where/ are you tracking me? If you were tracking Alec why would you need to track me?" Syd was starting to get that disgusted look that they knew all to well.

"I tracked down Alec when I arrived. I only tracked you down because I knew that you were more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen." Biggs hoped he sounded reasonable and not discouraging.

"You know I get that a lot. I 'm always being told that I'm more beautiful than any girl they have seen. Half the time they only say that to get a one- night stand with a girl. How do I know that isn't what you want?" She gave him a look that made him stare determinedly back at her.

Normally that look would have made him squirm. He normally went for the girls who would give him one-night stands, because that was normally all that he was interested in. But there was something about Syd that made him realize that she was far from the ordinary one-night stand girls.

"Well I'll just have to prove it to you. Is there anything that is a pet peeve to you? Anything that you dislike?"

"Not really. Except that I dislike guys who lie and try to make a fool out of me. I especially dislike guys who only think I'm good enough for one night stands. I also hate guys when they follow me around after I have told them that I don't want to see them anymore. If you do anything of the sort and you will find your ass in a sling, and I don't care if you are one of us or not."

"Exactly how do I prove to you that I mean well if your perimeter fence is still fully functioning."

"Why don't you ask them." pointing at Alec and Max ,"They seem to have found a way."

"I'll ask later. When is your birthday?"

"I don't have one."

"Fine. I'll give you one."

"I'd rather that I make one for myself, or have one of my other friends give me one. Since they haven't bothered to give me one, I didn't think I needed one. I'm going home. I think have had enough excitement for one day. Goodnight."

Without another word, Syd strode out of Crash. She was just getting on her Nirvana when Biggs strode out of Crash with Alec and Max.

"Wait Syd. Do you really want to leave now?" Max asked her. Max was doing her best not to give the surprise party away.

"Yes I do. I really don't feel like sticking around." For some reason Syd was all of a sudden in a really bad mood. She had seen Biggs some where before but she couldn't put her finger on it where she knew him.

"Please stick around. There is something special going on later that you need to be here for. Please stay."

"Why? I really don't feel like sticking around much longer. In fact I feel like going home and getting some "rest". If you guys don't mind getting out of my way, I'll be there soon enough. "

"I'm not moving. You'll have to go around us." Alec told her.

"Fine. Have it your way." Syd started her bike up. "Tell you what. If you can stop me from leaving, I'll stick around a little while longer. If I get to the end of this street, I'm free. Got it?"

"I'm sorry." Max said.

"For what? You haven't even done anything to me yet." Syd was confused.

"For this." With that, Max kicked Syd off of her bike. Biggs and Alec tackled her as soon as she hit the ground. Syd fought against them but to no avail. They dragged her back inside. Max grabbed her keys from her bike as they passed. She didn't want Syd to have to go rescue her bike from someone else.

"Why are you guys so interested in keeping me here?" Syd was really curious now.

"You'll see. Now come on. We don't need to be late."

"I see our princess has decided to return. Before she decides to leave again, I suggest we show her why we wanted her here. Bring out the stuff. Bip, bip, bip. Hurry up. Princess needs to be somewhere else just like the rest of us." Normal said. Sketchy and Original Cindy brought out a brightly gift wrapped present.

"You were wrong about one thing. You do have a birthday. It's today. Didn't you notice?" Alec asked her.

"I usually don't pay much attention to my birthday anymore. All its ever done is cause me problems." Syd answered him with a slight snarl.

"Well I guess we are going to have to fix that. Your birthday needs to be far more enjoyable." Biggs told her.

"Give her the present. Mind you, the present is from all of us." With one last look from Biggs, Alec gave the present to her. She opened the present carefully. When she finally got to it, she let out a tiny sigh. The biggest thing was a plaque that said she was the best employee and friend anyone could ever have, and the secound was a necklace that said I luv u on it.

"Who's idea was the necklace?" She asked everyone.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself." Alec told her.

"Thank you all. The plaque and the necklace are really beautiful. I can see why you wanted to keep me around. I'm sorry I wanted to leave. I should have known that you guys would have come up with a surprise like this. I'm sorry I was such a spoilsport. I trust you all will find a way to forgive me." She hoped that they wouldn't hold it against her.

"Why would you be worried about that? You have nothing to be ashamed off. Everyone has there off days." Biggs told her as he slipped off to get more beer. "Although, you still have one more present. If you would like it, please follow me. If not, you can stay here." Syd gave him an odd look. She seemed to be trying to figure him out.

"Alright then. I'll go. But no tricks." Syd told him.

"No tricks. I think I can arrange that." Biggs led the way towards the corner, completely forgetting about the beer.

"You know that necklace that you got, I got that for you. I hope you like it. May I put it on for you?" Biggs asked her hopefully.

She held out the necklace to him. He went behind her and slipped the necklace on. When he finished clasping it on, she turned around to face him.

"Thank you. Is it proper for a birthday girl to give presents, or does she only get to receive them?" She asked Biggs with a mischievous smile.

"I think birthday girl gets to give gifts as well as receive them. Besides, I don't think I would be able to stop her even if I wanted to." Biggs returned the smile.

"Smart man." Syd told him as she leaned in. Biggs was only too happy to oblige. At the other end of Crash, Alec and Max were watching them.

Alec touched Max's hand. When she looked at him, he handed her a brightly wrapped package. She gave him a look then opened the present. She smiled at the necklace but she wanted to laugh at the shirt, but she didn't want to hurt Alec's feelings. She changed her top in front of Alec. His eyes went wide when he noticed that she, for one was changing in front of him, and the fact that she was putting on the t-shirt that he gave her. He smiled. Alec helped Max with the necklace. She smiled at him. He really does know how to get to a girl's heart.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Max whispered to Alec, looking back over at Syd and Biggs.

"We should be too. We are in fact they only ones who aren't."

"Well lets get busy then." Max and Alec leaned in. They met somewhere in the middle with a kiss that surpassed all other kisses. Everyone at Crash that night, seemed to enjoy themselves.


End file.
